


welcome back

by planetundersiege



Series: Lumity Week 2020 [6]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lumity, Lumity Week 2020, Reunions, Timeskip, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lumity Week 2020: Day 6: Reunion"You’ve grown out your roots."
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739338
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	welcome back

It had been a long year for Amity.

Saying goodbye to Luz when her so called “summer vacation” ended and she had to go back to the human realm had been the hardest thing the witch had ever done, and she had spent her entire life studying like there was no tomorrow, AND faced all sorts of dangerous creatures with Luz that had almost gotten her killed more than once.

But, saying goodbye to her girlfriend had been the hardest.

And, it had been a hard year without Luz. She had done her best to just study and live it like she normally would, but the human was always on her mind, and she longed for the day she would be back.

And then, it finally came. She got a message from Eda, saying that Luz would return in a day, and stay for a full three months once again. So, of course she was there at her arrival.

Seeing her step out of the portal almost made her lose it. She looked so beautiful. She was at least four inches taller and she had let her hair grow out, it was now at her shoulders instead of the short style she was used to. And she was wearing a hoodie, not the one with cat ears she was used to, but an oversized green one. She looked so much older, and so different, but she was still the same beautiful Luz that she loved so much.

So, she ran up to her and jumped into the embrace of her arms.

She heard how she laughed.

  
“Hey Amity, I’ve missed you. I see you’ve grown out your roots, it’s brown.” she said and Amity felt how she touched her hair. It was now mainly brown with only some green at the top. She had cut most of it off during her latest trim, but had the same hairstyle since last year.

“And you’ve grown out yours. It really suits you.”

“Come on!” they suddenly heard Eda shout from where she stood. “Just kiss already.”


End file.
